Sickeningly Sweet
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: "Aw, but she's fun to play with!" the voice was so sickeningly sweet. Annie gets kidnapped into a certain group, gang if you may, and a certain oriental woman takes a liking to her. {Mikannie}
1. Chapter 1

Annie stumbled into the alley, the back of her shirt held by a taller woman, older too. She was tall, brown haired, thin, wore a really un-amused face, and freckled. Annie stopped and stood her ground, they had been walking for hours and it was pitch black out, she wanted to collapse, but her captor was holding her shirt so tight, she'd just choke herself by falling, so, she stood there.

"Come on, keep going." the woman ordered.

"I-I can't."

"I don't give a damn, let's go." she gave Annie a small nudge in the shin with her foot, and Annie began walking again. All she knew was that this woman was most likely part of a gang and that she was in deep shit with this lady. Annie felt so damn humiliated, she'd never lost a fight, and hell, she hurt like an elephant came and walked right on top of her.

"Here." the lady murmured. They were standing under a street light in the abandoned alley, in front of a small building. The woman dropped Annie. Annie collapsed to the ground, she was so tired and thirsty, how was a teen supposed to do all that walking with no water and no breaks? "Get up." the woman commanded. Annie tried, but she fell once more. "I said get up!" she boomed. Annie staggered to her feet, wobbly on her legs.

Emerald green eyes snapped open in the darkness, they resembled a cat's; excitement, curiosity, insanely sick humor. The eyes came forward and the figure of a tall man stood in the light. He was much like the woman, tall, thin, and brunette. He had a small grin on his face and stood there and looked at them. An oriental woman joined him, she was about the same height as him, and thin. Her hair was black and her eyes deep pools of curious grey. As said, her eyes were very curious of the girl who shook in fear standing next to the other woman.

"Heh, look at that Mika, Ymir brought something home again. Better be worth it this time."

"Oh don't worry Eren, she is." Ymir agreed, walking over to 'Eren' and talking with him. This, 'Mika' chick shot a look at Eren, almost a permission to take a look for herself. He nodded. She walked over to where Annie had collapsed again shortly before.

"Are you dead?" she asked, nudging Annie with her foot. She stepped over her and picked up Annie by the collar of her hoodie and stared deep into her icey eyes. Once more, Mika's eyes were wild with curiosity. Annie closed her eyes and tried to burrow her face in her hoodie. "She's really pretty." Mika commented.

"Yeah, guess she is." Eren and Ymir walked over. "You know what to do." Eren told Mika.

"Aw, but she's fun to play with." The oriental woman's sickeningly sweet voice scared Annie.

"You have all the time she's here to do whatever Mikasa." he told her, walking inside the building with Ymir. Mikasa nodded.

Annie staggered to her feet.

"Night, Night!~" and that was the last of the sickeningly sweet voice she heard before her world turned black when Mikasa cracked her in the back of her head with her elbow.

* * *

Annie woke the next morning in a soft bed in a warm room. The walls, floor, and ceiling was all cement. There was a small heater in the corner. The room was filled with bookshelves. What woke Annie was a gentle hand on her side, and the sickening voice, "Wake up."

Annie rolled onto her back quickly to see Mikasa staring down at her.

"G-Get away from me you insane bitch!"

Mikasa laughed. "Insane? Haha! You're funny." the voice made Annie's stomach turn. "Come on, Leader called and says you have to stay with me. I'll be taking you under my wing."

 _I have to stay with this insane, sickeningly sweet, oriental bitch?!_

"Come ON, don't you wanna play?"

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

"Come on Annie, let's go." She pulled the blonde right out from under the blankets. "Hmm, I think you need to dress better."

"Excuse me bitch? I like my hoodie and jeans."

"Hm, I just don't like the way you dress."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you dress like that in a white hoodie," Mikasa started picking Annie up off her feet by her hood, "you'll be spotted like snow in the summer. If you dress in black, it's harder to be spotted in the allies at night."

Annie thought about it for a while, it made sense. Mikasa grabbed Annie's wrist and pulled her into another room. It was much nicer than what Annie was in. Carpeted, warm, fire-place, windows, a closet, a nice chair in the corner, a nice desk, and a little bit bigger bed. Mikasa set Annie down and started rummaging through a dresser. Mikasa had Annie stand up and cupped her hands around the blonde's hips,trying to guess her size. She went back to her drawer and took out some nice, black, fleece, leggings.

"One size fits all." the voice was just so sickening it made Annie want to through up. "Go ahead and put them on while I find you a shirt." Annie did as told and Mikasa found her a black shirt, not really a shirt, but more of a crop-top, a tiny one. "I think this is all I have for someone as small as you." Mikasa pulled Annie's shirt of of her and slipped the crop-top over her head. "Aw you're so cute! It's like playing dress-up with a cute little dolly." Annie wanted to barf, the voice was _so_ sickening. "Hm, I think you need new shoes, sandals aren't gonna cut it." Mikasa went through her closet again and found a small pair of black combat boots. "What's your size?"

"Five."

Mikasa walked back to her. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Hm, I only have a size six, but, you're still young, you'll grow. I always keep a pair of smaller boots just in case!" Mikasa handed her the boots and gestured she put them on. Annie did so and stood there. "Do you fight? Ymir said you put up one." Mikasa went through a drawer in her shelf and pulled out some black finger-less gloves, just like the ones she was wearing, only the one's she was wearing had chains and studs on them. "Give me your hands."

Annie put out her hands and Mikasa delicately put them on her hands.

"Do you have a hair tie?" Mikasa nodded and handed her one. Annie put her hair in her normal messy bun.

"Hmm, you're missing something."

"I normally wear make-up if that's it."

"Yep!" Mikasa sat on her bed and gestured Annie did so as well. Annie sat next to her and Mikasa began doing her make-up.

"Go take a look."

Annie looked in the vanity mirror, she looked, decent (except for the fact that she was wearing a tiny crop-top that showed a bit of cleavage). Mikasa had put mascara, black eye-liner, grey eye shadow, faint pink lip stick, and tan blush on her, and it looked perfect.

"See? You're really, _really_ , pretty now."

'Why is her voice so sickening?!'

"Go on back to your room, I need to change too, I'll get you when you can come out."

* * *

Mikasa came into Annie's room, wearing some sort of harness over her own black clothing. There was another set of the exact belts draped over her arm.

"Come on, let's go train."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot you needed a harness." Mikasa walked over to her and closed the door behind her.

"Do you expect me to wear something like you are, in these?!" Annie gestured to her crop-top.

"Ah, the belts don't leave too bad of a mark." Mikasa helped Annie put on her harness.

After a while, they were on top of the building's roof, attached to their harnesses something called 3dmgear.

"Now what do I do?"

"See that that handle?" Annie looked at her gear, there was a blade handle with a trigger on it, but she had no blades. "There's two, take hold of both, your index fingers on the triggers. "Alright, perfect! Now do as I." Mikasa pulled the triggers, two metal cords lashing out, once they grabbed onto something, she ran and jumped, her 3dmgear carrying her to the next roof. Annie did the same, I felt amazing to be splitting through air like that. She landed next to Mikasa and looked around, she could see the whole alley.

They could hear distant 3dmgear, Mikasa turned around to look.

"Leader, he's home." she breathed.

"Hn?"

A short oriental man zipped over and landed on the other side of the roof.

"Leader!" Mikasa greeted walking over.

"Mika." he greeted back, reaching up to gently ruffle her hair. He spotted Annie and walked to the other side of the rooftop to her. "And you're the blonde little shit named Annie huh?" he stood in front of her. He was short but taller than Annie. Annie cowered back in fear. He hit her in the stomach with his foot, making her stumble back.

Annie never met this man, but saw him talking with another once before, and the man this oriental guy was talking to, called him, Levi Heichou.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie woke the next morning to the sound people talking outside her door.

"I say we sell her, I know a few people who'd pay nicely for a girl like her." Eren's voice.

"Sell her? Hmph, I say we just kill her on the spot, she's just a little brat." Ymir's voice.

"I say we keep her." Mikasa's voice, though, it was very low, she didn't sound too good.

"Ymir, she put up a fight with you, did she not?" Levi's voice.

"Yeah, she's tough, strong-spirited, and feisty."

"Then she could be a good edition to the team."

"Told you Ymir!"

"Shut it Mikasa!"

Annie closed her eyes and sighed, she had to stay here with these crazy people, at least Levi, Ymir, and Eren were half-sane.

"Mika, it was you're idea to keep Annie, she's you're responsibility."

"Yes sir."

"That means she needs some training, if she's good enough in one week starting now, I'll let her stay. If not, we'll get rid of her, whether we sell, or kill her."

"I understand sir."

"Good. You're all dissmissed." everyone walked in a seperate directions.

Mikasa walked into Annie's room, gently patting the blonde's side, indicating she get up.

"Come on, you have training to do." her voice a low murmur. Annie pulled herself up. "Think you can get your harness on yourself?"

"Yes."

"Meet me in my room in an hour." with that, Mikasa walked into her room. Annie thought that was weird.

* * *

"Think you can really take me on?" Mikasa said in her sickening voice, circling Annie.

"Yes."

"Fight me then, do it."

Annie rushed forward, blades crashing together as they sparred. Mikasa tripped Annie and pinned her down, putting the blade by her throat. "I win!" the voice was irritatingly sickeningly sweet. Annie tried to force herself up. "You can't get up, no point." Annie relaxed and rested herself back down and Mikasa removed the blade. "Your fighting is no use in this position. I could've killed you. Tomorrow, Leader's going to asses your skills, do you really think you'll beat him at his own I game? I don't think so, not like that." Annie tried to force herself up again but Mikasa pushed her back down. "You're impatient and afraid, you need to snap that out of yourself. We need your ill-temperament. Unless, you want to be sold off or killed."

"Never."

"Exactly! So let's get back to training." Mikasa let Annie up.

"Don't you think we've done enough?"

"If you can't beat me, you definitely can't beat Leader tomorrow."

"Fine."

Since they were sparring with 3dmgear, Mikasa had an advantage, she was talented with it, and Annie had only had a week's worth training. After a few hours, Annie got enough frustration sparking away at her heart, until, as Mikasa predicted, her ill-temperament took over. Annie won the last fight.

"Wow Ann, I'm really impressed."

'Why is her voice so sweet?'

"Come on, you've had enough." Mikasa was hinting at how hard Annie was breathing.

Annie nodded and followed Mikasa into her bedroom, sometimes she needed help getting her gear off.

After a while, Mikasa already had the whole harness off and Annie still was trying to detach the gear from the mantle.

"Uhh, Mikasa?"

"Hm?"

"I can't get it off the mantle."

"Here, let me help." Mikasa came behind Annie and put arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall forwards, and and began giving her gear a tug, to see if it come off. "Here, hold onto my desk, I'm going to have to tug a little on your gear and I kinda don't want you to fall back on me and hurt yourself." Annie nodded and held onto the desk.

"Hey 'Kasa I was wondering if- oh. Should I leave so you two can get it on or..." Eren's voice trailed off as he came in. Their heads turned.

"Eren I hate you..." Annie muttered.

"Her gear's stuck and it won't come off." Mikasa's voice turned from sweet to annoyed.

"Let me see." Mikasa moved out of the way and he did as Mikasa had, holding her like that.

All of a sudden, they heard a phone camera click, Mikasa took a picture.

"Aww, you two are so cute, and look at that, Annie's even blushing."

"Annie!"

"Well when there's a guy's body pressed to your's and you're holding onto a desk while he's tugging on whatever you have on, it feels kinda weird!"

"Whatever, you're gear is too stuck to get off while it's on someone, I'll fix it, let me help you take off you're harness."

"Alright." she still held on the desk in case he needed to pull on one of the belts. Eren began unbuckling the belt over Annie's chest for her and didn't even get it off yet before the phone clicked again.

"And now she's stripping..."

"Mikasa!" Eren scolded. Annie's cheeks turned bright red.

"And sent."

"Mikasa, who'd you send them to?"

"Leader and Ymir."

"I swear Mikasa, I will come over there if you dare-"

"Oh Leeeeeeeeaaaaaaaadeeeeeeer! They're in here!"

"Jaegar and Leonhardt I'm gonna kick your asses!" they heard Levi yell from down the hall. He burst into the room. "Jaegar! We just brought this hell-bound bitch here and never even confirmed her into our own and you're banging?!"

"Leader this is not what it looks like!" Eren said frantically.

"Yeah Heichou calm down." Annie muttered.

"Will you at least help?" Eren got impatient.

"Fine." Eren stepped aside. "Alright, hold on tight Leonhardt, I think if I pull the mantle hard enough... it should come off..." Annie did as told, holding tighter to the desk. He gave the belt a rough tug, making Annie's middle press into his, making it look like they were getting it on. The click sound was heard again.

"Aww, they're fucking." Mikasa cooed.

"Send that picture to me." Eren whispered to Mikasa, she nodded.

"Mother-fuck." Levi muttered pushing himself away from the blonde.

"It's not my fault Eren and Mikasa have a sick sense of humor!"

"You know what? Fuck it. You and Mika figure it out." Levi stomped out the door and Eren followed soon after closing the door behind him.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"W-What?!" Annie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." her voice wasn't even sweet, it was gentle, soft, and so damn seductive.

"Oh, I-I don't know how to feel..."

"How about this?" Mikasa gripped her hands onto Annie's small hips and led her into a deep kiss. Annie's eyes widened and she blushed, then she found herself digging her hands into Mikasa's stinging-black hair, and deepened the kiss.

Mikasa placed her hands under the girl's legs and lifted her up, walking over to the bed and laying her atop the covers. Mikasa pulled her head up reluctantly to let Annie breathe, and breathed heavily together. They pressed their foreheads together lovingly. Mikasa pulled herself up again and began unbuckling the belt around Annie's chest and the one around her hips. She pulled the blonde's crop-top off and let out a breath.

"You're more beautiful than I thought Annie." Mikasa breathed.

"I love you and despise you." Annie pulled herself up and gave Mikasa gentle kisses.

"Tonight's for good luck, it might help you win the fight tomorrow."

"My tastes are different than any other."

"Enlighten me then." with that, the ebony-haired girl kised Annie again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Push, Annie! Push it!" Mikasa pushed her along as the blonde hit the bag with such force that it was beginning to tare.

Annie stopped to take a breath.

"You're doing good, you're doing good." she put a hand on Annie's shoulder and let her take a break. Annie sported a black tanktop, black jean shorts with fine rose-gold chains, her black combat boots, and a chain tied around her neck. "Start practicing your kicks, you're talented, but not enough." Annie nodded and began practicing her kicks, she had to fight today, and Mikasa wanted to make sure the small blonde would win, she didn't want to see the fragile girl killed or sold.

Annie stopped, "Do you think I'll win?"

"I'll be honest with you, I doubt you will."

Annie sighed solemnly.

"Don't worry kid, you'll do fine, I promise, and if I have to, I'll steal all the money in the world to get Leader to let me keep you."

Annie quickly threw her arms around Mikasa in a tight hug. "Thank you."

Mikasa hugged back.

 _It feels so, nice._ the thought ran through Mikasa's head, she had never given a hug and had only received one once, from her foster brother Eren.

Annie began nuzzling her head into Mikasa's chest, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes. Mikasa put a hand on the back of the girl's head and sat down, pulling her onto her lap. "I swear Annie, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and they both stood up quickly. "Get back to your punches." Mikasa whispered to Annie. She nodded and did as told. "Come in!" Mikasa called in her sickening voice. Ymir poked her head in.

"Levi-" Levi must of been staring at her because she quickly re-did her sentence. "I mean Leader! Says it's now or never for the slut named Annie." she muttered, closing the door after she walked away. Mikasa glared for what Ymir called Annie.

Mikasa patted Annie on the shoulder, "Let's go."

* * *

It had been an hour of fighting, and Annie was getting worn out. She had missed every punch and kick, but Levi had beat her up pretty bad. Finally, she gathered up enough courage and kicked him straight in the nose.

He stumbled back, and held onto his nose, his hand slowly filling with blood, Annie must've broke it. Levi was _pissed_ now.

"Dammit!" he yelled, still covering his nose with his hand.

He walked over to her and lifted her by the shoulder straps of her tank top. Annie felt more scared than from the beginning. Levi dropped her to the ground and stared at her. Annie instantly fell to the ground at his feet, unable to stand.

"Do you give up?"

"Give up? Ah, that's what you wanted."

"Yes."

"Ah. Well yes, I can't beat you in your own game." Annie hurt like hell, but she kept her voice low and calm.

"Tch." with that he shoved past everyone else and made for the bathroom to clean up the blood.

That was all Annie remembered, because she had passed out.

* * *

"Come on now kid, wake up." she could hear Eren's voice.

Annie tried to lift her head but was in too much pain. She felt herself laying in her bed, and cloth bandages at most places of her small body.

"Tough little shit." Annie heard Ymir's mutter.

"Yeah, she screwed up Levi's nose pretty bad." Eren agreed, taking a damp rag and cleaning the blood off Annie's face.

"Alright brats clear out." Levi came up to the bedroom door.

"Leader!" Eren and Ymir greeted at the same time.

"I said leave." Levi muttered again.

"Alright sir." Ymir and Eren left.

"Please sir you gotta let her stay!" Mikasa pleaded from behind Levi. Annie knew what that meant, she was going to be sold to some pervert or something, he would've killed her in the fight.

"Shut it Mika." he muttered making his way over to Annie's bed.

Mikasa's eyes widened he was normally so gentle with her.

In Levi's hand was a black dog collar with a pattern on it. The pattern was tiny white bows. He lifted Annie's head gently with his hand and slipped the collar over her head, tightening it around her neck, but not enough to choke her. Levi gently ruffeled Annie's hair with his hand and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Annie didn't know what say, she didn't know what the hell just happened.

"W-What does that mean?"

"You're staying."

"How do you know?"

"The collar. He put a collar on you."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a symbol of the gang. We all have one, me, Ymir, and Eren. Even Leader wears one." Mikasa pulled down her scarf just enough so Annie could see her's. It was black with a similar pattern to Annie's, only with tiny white roses.

Mikasa knelt down next to Annie's bed and rubbed the girl's side gently, making Annie want to fall back asleep.

"You'll be fine. You're staying." Annie closed her eyes and faintly smiled, falling back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is REALLY fucked up, you've been warned!**

* * *

When Annie fully recovered, she was aloud out of her room. That's when she heard of the first mission she was going on, she hated it. They had to kill other gangs in order to be top dog, that's what she heard anyway. That night, she was home alone with Mikasa, and she was going to leave, no way in hell was she going to hurt anyone ever again. Annie's hand was inches from the doorknob of the front door when Mikasa's voice stopped her.

"Umm, where are you going?" Annie cringed, it was Mikasa's normal, sickeningly sweet, voice. Mikasa lifted Annie by the collar of her shirt.

"I-I can't kill people!"

"Oh yes you can, yes you will, what a shame." she felt Mikasa's fingernails dig into her neck. "But don't worry sweet-heart! I'll tell you why we kill, it's all so that we can keep our spot as number one. We kill so that others will _beg_ for our mercy, then they'll join us. Sooner or later, Eren, Ymir, and Levi will do something _stupid_ like the _idiots_ they are, and get themselves killed. That's when I'll step in, and me and you will run this town." the voice was so damn sickening it scared Annie even more.

Mikasa felt blood seep under her nails from where she gripped Annie's neck.

"But for now darling, you're my little dolly, _I'm_ your _master_. You do as I say, you're my little marionette."

Annie struggled to get free.

"Yes, that's what you call me now Ann, Master."

"Let me go! Please! I'll stay! I'll do whatever!"

"Whatever I say hm? Well, you aren't getting off the hook so easily, you need just a little discipline, a punishment. Come on, let's go." Mikasa let her down. Annie was taken back to her bedroom. Mikasa grabbed a few spare pieces of rope on the way. With that, she tied Annie's wrists together and sat her in front of the bed, taking the other piece of rope and tying her wrists to the bedpost. Mikasa gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then stood up. "You aren't going anywhere until tomorrow morning, understand?"

Annie nodded.

"Levi and the others will be home in a little while, and he'll see to you. Got it?"

Another nod.

"Good, don't go anywhere, as if you could." with that, the oriental woman left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

After an hour Mikasa was right, Levi and the others were back. He came into the room to check on her and Annie lowered her head in shame, looking at the floor.

"Don't think I'm letting you go easily, I agree with Mikasa's punishment."

Annie nodded.

"You're not getting up until tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He got up and walked to the door.

"And Annie, I'm not mad, just really disappointed in you." with that, he left the room and closed the door behind himself.

 _It's gonna be a long night._ Annie thought to herself.

* * *

The bedroom door opened at midnight. Annie looked up, like hell she was going to fall asleep tied up like this. Mikasa stepped, holding her pocket knife. Mikasa knelt down in front of her and cut the ropes.

"I thought I wasn't getting up until tomorrow?"

"Not without my supervision."

"Why are doing this for me. I fucking hate you!"

"Look, Ann, I'm sorry okay? I was just drunk with power. I still love you."

She put her hand under the blonde's chin, lifting Annie's head so that they made eye contact.

"Your my most precious possession."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I don't really know what to say..."

"That you love me too."

"I don't know anymore..." her voice trailed away, getting lost in the oriental woman's deep pools of grey eyes.

"Yes you do." that was it, they kissed. "I thought we made this official darling."

"Can you remind me?"

"Hell yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Annie woke the next morning, slightly startled by the arm rested over her, then realized that it was only Mikasa, sleeping peacefully behind her. Annie wanted to get up, but she didn't want to wake her sleeping girlfriend. She rolled onto her other side so that she faced the oriental woman.

* * *

Mikasa opened her eyes, something tight was wrapped around her neck. She looked down, it was Annie's arms. The poor girl had a death grip on the oriental like she was afraid she was going to disappear. Mikasa stared for a while at the sleeping blonde, Annie was silently crying.

"Mama, mama come back..." Mikasa heard her mumble in her sleep.

The oriental girl wrapped her arms around Annie's waist.

"Come back, please! Don't leave me!" Annie's eyes shot open and she hugged tighter to Mikasa.

"Have a bad dream baby?"

Annie nodded, tears still in her eyes.

"That's alright, I get them too."

The blonde wiped away her tears and tried to smile, to make Mikasa return a warm, gentle, one.

"But as any other person, I've my secrets."

A new smile tugged at Annie's pale lips, and a mischievous look tinted her eyes, "Am _I_ your dirty little secret?"

"Secret? Nah. Dirty? Yes, your my dirty little girl." Mikasa told Annie, rubbing her frosty blonde hair.

"Oh I'll show you who's little." Annie threatened playfully, kissing her taller lover. "I love you, a lot."

"I love you too Ann."

* * *

Annie was just about to open the front door when Levi's voice stopped her.

"Where the hell are you going Leonhardt?" he asked, sitting in his favorite armchair.

"Just for a walk, _Heichou_."

"Hey Mikasa! You're pet wants out!"

"Pet? I can finally get a dog?!"

"Yeah, there's the little bitch right there." Levi muttered, pointing to Annie. "Look at that, it's a little female."

"Fuck you Leader." Mikasa mumbled sitting back down.

Levi rolled his eyes and nodded to Annie, giving her permission to go out, but that night, she didn't return, because she got in deep shit with another gang.

* * *

"She fought good."

"Yeah, and I guess she's pretty."

"She'll do well in the auction boys, i just know it."

Annie just wanted to murder the three men who took her here. She couldn't handle it. It had already been two weeks since they caught her walking in an alley. Two weeks since she'd even seen a color other than the white blindfold over her eyes. Two weeks since she'd tasted food. Two weeks since the water she was given was cold. Two weeks since this stupid gag was taken out of her mouth, only loosened enough to let water seep into her mouth. Two weeks since she had gotten up. Two weeks since her arms were let free from the rope that held them securely in place behind her back. Two weeks since she had seen Mikasa.

Her beloved Mikasa.

How she wanted her comforting, gentle, words, and soft touch. Her sweet hugs and passionate kisses. Her good nights, and her good mornings. Annie missed all the things that her oriental girlfriend did for her.

"How much do you think the starting price for her should be?"

"Well by the looks of that collar she's a part of Levi Heichou's gang, so she must be worth a lot. I say we start at 3,000."

"What about the other one?"

"Oh that other blondie?"

"Yeah, that Krista bitch."

"She's worth basically nothing, she can't fight."

Annie felt a shoulder gently brush against her's from where she sat. It must've been this Krista shit.

"Well, how much do you guess her age to be?"

"Krista or Annie?"

"Both."

"Krista, about, maybe 16. Annie, gotta be around 17 or 18."

"Probably. How about ask them?"

"Nah, I don't like that Krista kid, she bit my hand pretty good."

"What about Annie?"

"I don't need another broken nose and rib thank you very much."

"So, the starting price on, Krista?"

"Uhh, maybe, 1,000? She's pretty, small, and really cute. Looks count. Same for Annie, only she can fight, so price goes up."

"Good start."

Annie bit down on the gag, trying to hide her tears even though she was blindfolded.

"Give that Heichou bastard a call, tell him his precious Annie's going to be sold off in an auction if he wants her back."

* * *

"Now that we have the animals out of the way, we have two people that we want to sell off. Here's the first one, Annie Leonhardt, let's start with 3,000. Do we have 3,000?"

Mikasa, Eren, Ymir, and Levi all stood with the rest of the crowd. Mikasa's eyes widened when she saw someone roughly sit Annie down on stage.

A man raised his hand.

"Alright! Do we have 4,000? 4,000 anybody?"

Mikasa shot a look at Levi and he nodded, raising his hand.

"Alright, 5,000! Anybody have 5,000?"

Someone raised their hand.

"6,000?"

Mikasa raised her hand.

"7,000?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Alrighty then! She goes to the tall oriental lady in the back. You can pick her up in the end."

Annie was taken off stage and replaced by that other girl, Krista.

"L-Levi, that's Krista I know her!" Ymir told him.

"So?"

"I saved that little shit's life a year ago! And, well, things kinda took off from there."

"Okay, so what exactly do you want me to do? We're already paying $6,000 for Annie. Do expect me to pay for a random girl?"

"Not random, she's, well, I guess my ex. She left me when I joined you guys."

"Fine."

"Let's start off with 1,000!"

Levi raised his hand.

"2,000?"

Ymir and another raised his hand.

"3,000?"

A man raised his hand.

"4,000?"

Levi raised his hand.

"5,000?"

Ymir raised her hand.

"6,000?"

Nobody.

"The tall freckled brunette lady gets her, you can pick her up now, we're done."


End file.
